Dantalion
Dantalion is a demon in the series. History The 71st spirit of the Goetia and a Duke of Hell. He appears as a man with a large number of different faces, resembling both men and women, and holds a book in his right hand. His office is to teach all arts and sciences to anyone and to declare the secret agreements of anyone. He knows the thoughts of all men and women and can change them as he pleases at will. He can also cause the love of a person for another and show a person to the summoner no matter what part of the world that they are in. He governs over 36 legions of infernal spirits. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Fallen Race, Boss *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Hierophant Arcana *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Datenshi Race, Boss *Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker'' *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Dantalion is mainly found on Eridanus Sector as a random encounter on the 2nd and 3rd floors. There is a Dantalion NPC on the west side of the top floor of Eridanus, reached after getting the Gate Search C from Ryan. It gives the side-quest "Tales of Investigation" and will regularly employ the protagonist to be his proxy explorer across the Schwarzwelt, paying him to fully map several floors of each sector. Once every sector has been fully mapped, he will gratefully hand over a cache of Incenses to the protagonist. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Known as Dantalian, he appears in the Challenge Quest, "Hunter Tournament Prelims," while acting as support for the final challenger. Dantalian also appears in the "Training Battle 3" Challenge Quest alongside an Oni. Flynn must defeat the pair without having their attacks reflected and finish the battle in 3 turns. In order to do this, Flynn must use the Blight skill before Dantalian can use Tetrakarn. Swapping in Zhen to use Pandemic Bomb will also lower the pair's damage output. Dantalian later appears as a normal enemy in Kagome Tower within Shinjuku National Park. He can teach Flynn the Mazanma, Tetrakarn and Makarakarn skills through his Demon Whisper. New Game Plus Challenge Quest, "Slay the Demon in Hiding." Talking to the baker at the bakery in Mikado Castle has him state his desire to learn more. He will transform into Dantalian, telling Flynn that he doesn't care if he becomes a demon as long as he learns. In the battle, Dantalian's personality surfaces, saying that those who seek to learn become nourishment for him and in turn have their wishes granted. During the battle his face becomes the baker's, and asks Flynn to stop, as he only wants to learn. This is a trap and agreeing will have Dantalian call Flynn a fool. The demon is surprised at his defeat, unable to understand how even with his infinite knowledge that he could be defeated by a mere human. Dantalian's final words are in the baker's voice, asking if it's so wrong to want to know. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Dantalian can teach Nanashi the Makakaja, Makajam, Makarakarn and Makajamaon skills. He benefits from learning ailment, support, Force and Darkness skills. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' Dantalion, a demon who mocks humanity's materialism, is fought in the Museum. He petrifies Rei Reiho and takes her to a room across from where Dantalion is fought. During the battle against Dantalion, the protagonist can stun him for three turns by using the art he can take from the museum. ''Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker'' book that only he can read, within which is written the past, present, and future thoughts of all living things.|''Devil Survivor 2'' compendium}} Part of the first SpotPass group of demons, Dantalian is a special fusion requiring Orcus and Toubyou. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Force= Null |Expel= - |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Mazanma\Innate Tetrakarn\Innate Makarakarn\34 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' 1st Boss Fight= |-| 2nd Boss Fight= |-| 3rd Boss Fight= ''Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker'' Category:Goetia Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas